warship_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Common Saying
This page contains interesting common saying about this game. 1:25:00/125 :Takao-class (Takao, Atago, Maya, Chokai) :Building time of Takao-class CAs. Since Takao-class are the most common ships you get while constructing, 1:25:00 is actually very annoying. ++ :1000 resource (++ reads "thousand") :Usually used by customer service or official announcements. "1++" means 1000 resources. : AD Andrea Doria Admiral/Leeks :Player of Warship Girls :The "Leek" saying come from someone calling Warship Girls players "leeks waiting to be harvested". Now most Chinese Warship Girls players self-identify as leeks, to distinguish themselves from "admirals" from KanColle. AKB :Akagi, Kaga, Bismarck :Three of the rarest ships in game. Sometimes include Tirpitz and Andrea Doria. BSM(Persian cat) :B'i'''sm'arck :Coincidentally, Bismarck's Chinese name contains three characters which starts with B S M as well. :In game, a part of Bismarck's hair somewhat resembles cat's ear. Also, the starting letter of Persian cat in Chinese is also BSM, therefore she is commonly referred to as cat. : Bucket :Instant Repair :Instant Repair is called bucket because it looks like a bucket. The whole fleet gets critically damaged is called variety bucket. Pachina: Would you like a variety bucket? Bunny girl :Princeton :Princeton dresses like a bunny girl. Chinese Fishery :Chongqing, Pinghai, Ninghai, Yat Sen, Ying Swei, Chao Ho :It is not so easy to get all of them, but it looks nice if you put all of them in one fleet. :Z-destroyers also have the same effect, but one of them cannot take part in. Dalao :Pro Admirals/Players :Chinese players usually call pros "dalao". : : Dark Alchemy :Dark Alchemy refers to the action of exploiting lv1 dd's to obtain resources. The procedure is approximately the following: :Send one lv1 dd to 1-1 to get 2nd dd to drop. After the 2nd ship is obtained, first ship is dismembered for scarce resources. Then the second ship is sent back to 1-1 to get a third ship, and after the third ship is obtained the second is dismembered. Cycle goes on. :Some players use scripts to repeat this cycle numerous times to obtain resources(technically this is cheating, but the use of scripts and programs are difficult to detect). This is frown upon by most players, and developers added a daily 500 drop limit to combat this action. : : Dead End :The way that can't go the BOSS point in battles Fifty Steels :Vanguard :She was able to be constructed during the event (25 Jan to 27) but the lowest steel limit is 650 instead of 600, which led to lots of players failing to build Vanguard. This event caused a great loss of resources and Vanguard is called "the Fifty Steels" by Chinese players since the event. Lady Lex(Wife) :Lexington :Historical nickname for the ship appropriated by players. The second part came about due to the fact that she is the first easily obtainable end-game ship (thus the first obtained end-game ship for most player), she is usually the first ship to get 100 affection and therefore the first ship most players are married to. According to data released at 2015 July 18, of the 572,111 married ships in game, 238,415 was Lex. Second and third highest being Rodney at 124,681 and Renown at 84,195. Lord of the Rings :Players who is engaged to a bunch of girls. Luck E :Hood, Taiho, Glowworm, Fuso, Yamashiro, Juneau :They have a level-E luck in game. (See their radar chart in "ILLUSTRATIONS" in game) They and other Luck-E ships formed the "Luck-E club". Pope of Warship Girls :1st: Richelieu, 2nd: Lion :Player Xiaobai once was the only one who owned Richelieu, who is not able to be constructed until 1.2.6. :Player 视频妹 won Lion in an event on 11 Apr 2015 in Guangzhou. POW :P'[[Prince of Wales|rince '''o'f 'W'ales]] The Lonely Queen of the North(The Otaku of the North) :Tirpitz :She was called so by Norwegians (Lonely Queen of the North, "Den ensomme Nordens Dronning"). :Aside from being powerful, Tirpitz also has the highest HP to steel ratio in terms of repairing. Therefore most players rarely use her for actual battles (especially after other high speed BB's are introduced into the game and she is no longer one of the only few high speed BB's), and she seems to always be sitting in dock. Plus, if you zoom in on her drawing, she has a manga on her thigh, thus she is commonly referred to as "Otaku of the North", or "Otaku" for short. Satellites :Features/ships/any other things that are not available in current build :Developers sometimes talk about some spoilers about the next version of this game. These are called "satellites" by Chinese players. When do they come back to earth still remains unknown. Sister Sara(Sister in law) :Saratoga :sister in law-sister of wife